degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kidencore/Scream Queens: Wikians on sorority Row
Plot After an unexpected accident that happened 19 years ago at Wallace University, props a recent string of deaths. Character Descriptions Kappa Kappa Tau The Sarahs Sarah Burglass - Leader of Kappa house and head Sarah. Sarah has a reputation around campus as mean, rude, nasty and manipulating. Sarah will say what ever is on her mind and will not be sorry about it because when you're as rich and popular as her it doesn't matter if your feelings are hurt. Dani (Sarah #2) - Intelligent, Straight A, and Sarah's right hand girl. Dani is from the upper east side of New York but don't let her rich girl status throw you off. Dani has big goals in mind and won't let anyone get in her way even that someone is Sarah Burglass. Elle (Sarah #3) - Fish out of water in at a big university. The most calm of the Sarahs but in reality she's really a bit of basket case. Always hearing voices in her head and always in her little bubble but all in all she's good person to be around. Lauren (Sarah #5) - New of the Sarahs and always at Sarah last end. Lauren had joined kappa because of the reputation of the sorority. After the disappearance of #4 Sarah needed another follower and it's easier to keep any enemy in her in inner circle. In truth Lauren wants to be the next head of Kappa Kappa Tau. Pledges Annie Trinn - Annie pledges hoping to meet new people and to make new friends. With the threat of of a serial killer on the lose, will do what it takes to stop .......even if it means she has to get blood on her hands to so. Sometimes you got do what you got to to make ends meet. Lizzy Bayfax - Interested in boys, art, anime and oh making Hunter's life a living hell. She has forgotten what Hunter did to her vows to bring him down. Catie Davenport - Catie is huge of Taylor Swift and would anthing to be noticed by her. Catie dances to beat of her on drums and always has a smile. Yazzy Basset - Yazzy made sweet on the outside and on the inside too. Yazzy transferred after having an unforeseen accident". She seems to hiding something about her past. '' ''Dickie Dollar Schoolars Ari kingston - Head frat brother and the guy you want to be. Lets face it who can't resist his charming smile and his awesome personality. Ari is hear to one thing and that is to have fun and that isn't bad a thing right. Ari just is looking for excitement in his rich life weather dead be his girlfriend Sarah or going to grave sight to the business. CJ Lovdick - Ari's best friend and all round wise guy on campus. CJ is uses humor to hide the fact he might be not be the nice funny guy he claims to be. (Hey did I just see a Oujia Board in his room) Hunter Baylendorf - Hunter maybe you heard of him and maybe haven't. Hunter is top vlogger on youtube, and he's proud of his achievements. Hunter and Lizzy have known each other since they were in high school and after and indecent left Lizzy wanting to take him done, but Hunter can't be bothered with Lizzy's bull shit. Gage McNamara - Gage is guy you go to if want to have a fun time ..... you know i mean. Blunt to a fault and unapologetic about Gage will no doubt tell what it is. Gage can be quite mean and vicious in own way so it's best to piss him off. Pledges Kieran Burger- Wanting to not be a loser, Kieran pledges to be a Dickie. Kieran has had a hard life being an only child and Parents who would rather give attention to the family cat than to their own son. Kieran is hoping to find someone who can pull him from the darkness back into the light. Red Lewis - King of the nerd fandom and lover of all things Pokemon. Red is such a nerd and doesn't care if anyone gives him shit for it. Staff Officer Camille Thysis - The security guard of Wallace University. Dean CC Tourse - The Dean of Wallace University and always carrys an air of mystery around her. She has a past that could possibly be related to the murders. Professor Pan Alucard - The Professor of media who has a fondness for horror films. Category:Blog posts